B Wars
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Bella Cullen, is the daughter of the famous actors, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. To boost ratings for the station her parents work for she agreed to be the prize on the all new show, Date Wars. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV **

**(Show jingle here)**

"Hello and welcome to 'Date Wars' my name is Carlisle Cullen"

"And my name is Esme Cullen. We will start tonight by telling you about the prize that one lucky candidate will get if they win."

I watched my parents from behind the cameras, as they introduced themselves and the show. Neither my parents nor I had met any of the contestants and it made me very nervous.

"The winner will get a date at Bello Zaffrino with our daughter, Miss Isabella Cullen. They also get to take her to the Annual Cullen Ball at our mansion and will get $20,000."

"Second prize is $5,000"

"Third place is $3,000"

"The top 2 people at the end of the series will get to come to the Cullen Ball, with their own dates too." My father winked at the camera and it made me laugh. "After the break you will get to meet Bella and all of our contestants so stay tuned."

As the show went to commercial I was dragged into my dressing room by my two best friends. Alice and Rose were my fashion designer and make up artist. I hired them when I found out about the show. I met them in high school and we have been friends ever since.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked into the mirror to see my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme. Their eyes full of bravery and support. "It's time now sweetheart" Carlisle said to me. I got off the chair and hugged Alice and Rose. I thanked them for their work and hugged Esme.

"You'll do fine baby" she whispered in my ear.

"I know Mom" I whispered back, pulling away and turning to Carlisle.

"It'll be fine Bell, it's just a show" he chuckled, pulling back from our hug.

They led me back to the set, and my hands began to shake. They instructed me to emerge from the top of the stairs and slowly make my way down them. My eyes widened and I could hear Carlisle and Esme behind me trying to hide their laughter. I was not known for my gracefulness.

All the same I knew what I must do, for the station, for the show, for my parents. I closed my eyes and listened to the count down.

5...

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Hello and welcome back" my father said "in a few minutes we will meet our contestants but first we would like to introduce you to the one and only…"

"Isabella Marie Cullen" my mother continued. The audience that had been brought in for sound effects cheered as the double doors opened in front of me. I stepped out into the lights and began to slowly walk down the stairs. My hair was loosely curled down to my waist. My brown eyes were lined with mascara and eye liner. I was wearing a deep pink dress the flowed down at my thighs, with silver beads sown onto it. I was wearing pink heels to match that tied up my legs **(see profile for pics)**. My pale skin contrasted against the deep colours and the glitter on my eyelids sparkled as I carefully walked down the stairs.

As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I was quickly hugged by both my parents. I turned to face the camera and gave them my dazzling smile.

"Now my daughter is going to step into this booth to my right. It has a one way mirror in it which means that Bella can see our contestants but they can't see her. She will also be rating them on first impressions, she will hold up her scores for you all too see, the higher the score the better." Carlisle said to the camera, leading me to the booth. I quickly waved to the camera placed in the booth so that the viewers could see me, and shut the door. I took my seat and gazed out of the booth. I could hear Carlisle and Esme telling the audience all of the rules of the show and explaining what would happen if they broke these rules. I listened quietly until my father said "And now to introduce you to our contestants."

"First up" Esme smiled "is Mike Newton. He is 22 from Seattle, where he is the manager of his own sporting goods chain that he inherited from his father." A blonde haired, blue eyed, fairly cute looking boy came out. He looked younger than 22 but no one was perfect. I gave him a 6.

"OK thank you Mike." My father said, pausing as he went back out of the door he came through. "Next we have Eric Yorkie. He is 24, and lives in Vancouver, where he is the editor of the famous magazine, America Today." A man with black hair and olive skin came out. His eyes were dark brown and he looked very mature for 24. I wrote the number on the paper and held it up to the camera. I gave him a 6 as well.

"Ok. Now we have Jacob Black. He is 21 from La Push in Washington. He is a mechanic there and works on rebuilding celebrities cars." Suddenly the only thought that was in my head was _OMG! Jacob Black! Wow I haven't seen him since graduation._ He was my best friend before I had to move across the country and now he was here. I had had a crush on him since forever, I was definitely giving him a 9. His hair was jet black and shorter than I remember it. He was about 6ft tall with large muscles and dark skin. Totally a 10.

"Next we have Jasper Whitlock, also aged 21." My mother spoke sweetly and it also made me laugh, until Jasper came out. This boy was gorgeous! "Jasper is a fitness trainer from Houston in Texas." The man named Jasper smiled at the camera and then at my parents and my jaw dropped. 10. When he left I was still jaw dropped, I sighed and was snapped out of my thoughts when my father said "Emmett McCarthy is from Gatlinburg, Tennessee where he is a fitness trainer. He is 23 years old." I looked though the one way mirror to reveal a handsome, almost beefy looking man. His has short, curly brown hair and brown eyes. Not as gorgeous as Jasper but so a contender. A 9 was the score I gave him.

The people continued coming. There was Seth Clearwater, another 9, Tyler Crowley, a 7, Quil Ateara, an 8, Sam Uley, another 8, and then there was an amazing specimen of man.

"Edward Masen" my mother announced. "He is a 22 year old man from Chicago, who plays the piano in his band, Golden Eyes." My eyes popped out of my head for the second time tonight. 10! 10! 10! 10! So a 10! Maybe even an 11. I knew it wouldn't count if I gave it too him but there was something about his luscious unruly bronze hair and bright emerald green eyes, his crooked smile and muscles. He was amazing.


	2. Author Note

**Ok Guys Here Is An Author Note!**

**It's My First One And It Just Explains The Scores Bella Gave Each Contestant!**

**When I Reread The Chapter I Posted It Was A Bit Off So Here Are The Scores**

**Mike Newton – 6**

**Eric Yorkie – 6**

**Jacob Black – 9**

**Jasper Whitlock – 10**

**Emmett McCarthy – 9**

**Seth Clearwater – 9**

**Tyler Crowley – 7**

**Quil Ateara – 8**

**Sam Uley – 8**

**Edward Masen – 11**

**That give means that the places are currently:**

**Edward Masen**

**Jasper Whitlock**

**Jacob Black  
Emmett McCarthy  
Seth Clearwater**

**Quil Ateara  
Sam Uley**

**Tyler Crowley**

**Mike Newton  
Eric Yorkie**

**Next Chapter will be up, hopefully today, if not soon**

**Ly all x**

**Summer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone!**

**I'm hope you guys like this so far.**

**Oh and I forgot to say that the top 5 people will be going to the Cullen ball not the top 2!**

**Here is chapter 2 as promised **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Ly all Summer x**

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as my baby girl walked down the stairs. She looked amazing in the pink dress Alice had picked out for her. Esme squeezed my hand and I smiled at her. Bella had always been a selfless person, and I knew what she was doing was hard for her. Since she had been 15, she hadn't gone out in public without scarves, sunglasses, wigs, masks, etc, anything to cover her face, to hide her from the press. On her 15th birthday she held a party for all of her friends. It was before she met Alice and Rose, and her friends were very …… lively? The party got out of control and it was all over the press. Fights broke out and by the time it was over almost half of the guests were in hospital. Life had been tough for her since then. We moved soon after and she went to boarding school. She came home to visit every Sunday and we acted like the family we were before Esme and I became famous. It has been 7 years since the party and now she is finally back out, holding her head high. We couldn't be more proud of her.

We took it in turns to introduce each contestant. We recognised two sir names but couldn't be sure. Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock? Alice and Edward Masen? We were pretty sure that they were siblings because they weren't very common surnames. When we went to commercial we saw Edward and Jasper withtheir arms wrapped around Alice and Rose and Edward said "How you been little sis? I've missed you." I chuckled as Edward tried to break free and I could see that Rose was doing the same. I could feel Esme silently laughed at my side and I cleared my throat. Everyone looked up at us and the girls made their way to us. My wife was still laughing silently as I spoke "Alice and Rosalie will show you to the house. You will be staying there with 4 other girls; this means you are not permitted onto the third floor. If you break any of the Date Wars equipment, such as camera's etc you will be disqualified from the show. If you are caught on the third floor you will be punished. You cannot leave the house unless told to by one of the girls. Everything you do will be filmed so no fighting. Oh and no smoking either, that will not be tolerated." I turned and nodded to Alice and Rose, who stepped forward and led the boys out of the room, towards the house. I pulled Esme towards me and held her closely. We were due back on set in about 2 minutes as the commercial was about to end and it was enough time to show my wife how much I love her. "What was so funny?" I asked. I rested her forehead on mine and whispered "I don't know but I have this strange feeling that our family is going to be complete soon." She sighed and asked "When is Nessie getting here? It's been forever and I miss my little niece." I chuckled slightly and replied. "She gets in later this evening my love." I kissed her lips softly at first and then more lovingly. She kissed back and I felt like I was on cloud nine. If only Bella could feel this happy. We pulled away and walked back onto the set ready to explain the voting system to the viewers and tell them Bella's scores. A young girl handed me a piece of paper with the scores and Esme looked at me curiously as I read the score she gave to Edward. A smile grew on my face and I showed Esme. She chuckled softly and the count down began.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Hello and welcome back….. Again." Esme said

"Over the break, the contestants have made their way to the house that they will be staying. They will have no contact with the outside world other than Esme, myself and our four secret agents. These secret agents will be Bella, her two best friends, Alice and Rose, and her cousin Renesmee. However Bella will be known as Summer Wolfe for the duration of the competition and the four of them will be posing as the staff of the house."

"Alice will be the administration manager. She will be dealing with tasks and punishments for the boys. Rosalie will be a cleaner. Renesmee will be a chef and 'Summer' will be overseeing the staff."

"In actual fact she will be grading and testing each contestant's personality."

"Everything that goes on in the house will be recorded and profiles will be put up on the website so go and look if you want to find out more about our male specimens." The crowd laughed at Esme's joke and she smiled.

"You can also vote for your favourite to stay in, both on line and over the phone. The numbers and website details are on screen now so vote away!"

We paused to allow time for the numbers to get off the screen and then said "Thank you for watching, see you all tomorrow."

"And we are out!" came a voice from behind the camera's.

I heard Esme sigh beside me and I turned to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to go and find Bella in her dressing room. She was getting ready to become 'Summer'. She already had a black wig on when we got into her room.

Summer had long black, silky straight hair, golden eyes and ivory skin so we didn't have to do much to Bella's complexion. We strapped a fake 'bump' to her, so she looked about 7 months pregnant. We dressed her in pregnancy clothes and put her golden contacts in. Her bags had hidden camera's in them and microphone's in her fake stomach. We took photo's before and after to show the viewers tomorrow and we helped her into the car. We drove down to the airport to pick up Renesmee and laughed as Bella, well Summer, sat nervously in the back seat, quieter than we have seen her in years. When we pulled up we told Bella too get her sign which read Swan and go and stand outside where her flight landed. She did and Esme and I stood nearby in the crowd wearing sunglasses and hats. When Ness approached Summer she didn't recognise that she was actually Bella. A few seconds later she blew her cover by saying it's good to see you again Loch Ness. They flew their arms around each other and Renesmee eyed the bump, questioningly. Summer just shook her head and laughed, dragging Ness over too us and we drove them back to the house.

On the way Summer described what was happening in the house, etc. I could tell that Esme was happy that her niece was back. Bella, Ness, Esme and I were the only ones left in our family now. Esme's sister, Renee, and her husband Phil died 13 years ago in a car crash. Nessie went to live with her uncle, Charlie, and we rarely got to see her.

When we pulled up outside both Summer and Nessie got out the car. Nesshelped Bella with her acting skills so she led Summer to the door. They opened it and entered. I sighed and drove Esme home. It was going to be quiet without our Bella.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys thanks to all of you guys for adding me to your favourites and alerts and stuff like that.**

**Recap:**

**The four girls (Summer, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee) will be living with the boys as 'staff'. **

**Summer is actually Bella**

**Renesmee will be known as Ness or Nessie**

**Ali will be known as Miss Alice or Ali**

**Rosalie will be Rosie, Rose or Petal**

**The boys don't know that actually the girls will be there to judge their personalities, etc. **

**Hope You Enjoy! **

**Bella's/ Summer's POV**

As soon as I stepped in the door I knew this was going to be hard. Alice already had the boys rounded up in the living room and they were listening to her bathroom schedules, etc. Most of them looked scared. I cleared my throat and they all turned to look at me. All of a sudden both Rose and Ali screamed "Summer!" They both had their arms around me in seconds asking questions like "OMG your pregnant, who's the father?" "How far along are you?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Do you have any names picked out?" "Are you the boss of the house?" I laughed and tried to answer all the questions I could remember. "Yes, I'm pregnant but I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind and yes I am your boss so you'd better do as I say and get me a chair Miss Alice or I may collapse on you and you know it's not good for the baby. I laughed again and turned to the boys. I tried to keep a straight face and said strongly "I am Miss Summer, you may address me as nothing less. This is Miss Renessme and I believe you have already met Miss Rosalie and Miss Alice. We are not your slaves so do not treat us like it. I am in charge of this household and I expect you to behave properly" I failed trying to keep a straight face and I burst out laughing. They all looked at me like I was crazy and Nessie said "She was kidding guys; she has been known to do that. Just act like yourselves, don't break any rules and have fun." She smiled at Jacob and I raised an eyebrow at Nessie. She smirked and I excused them.

What happened next confused me. All of a sudden I had been swooped up and placed on the couch. I looked up and saw Edward. The look on my face must have shown my confusion because he said "they still aren't back with your chair, we can't have a pretty little thing like you collapsing from exhaustion can we?" I smiled and stuttered "ttthankksss… ummmm who are you?" He smirked and said "Edward, Edward Anthony Masen and you are? I mean I know your first name but….." he trailed off. He kissed my hand and I blushed like crazy. "Summer Jayne Wolfe and its lovely too meet you Edward." I heard insane giggling from the doorway. It was Rose, Ali and Ness. I blushed harder and tried to stand up. I failed and flopped onto the couch. I could hear him trying to hide his laughter by coughing and I smacked his arm. "If you guys were nice, you'd help me up." I said and at once they all rushed to my assistance but Edward was the closest and so he swooped me up, again. I pouted and mumbled that I didn't like being treated like a baby. He obviously heard, as he dropped me and with a smirk on his face he nodded to us and left.

"Well that was……… interesting" Ali said "He has never acted like that before" I looked at her confused and she said. "Come on I want to introduce you to mine and Rose's brothers." My jaw dropped _their brother's are here?_ I thought. They led me up the stairs carefully and into one of the boys bedroom's. Inside there were three beds each with a man sitting on each of them. I recognised each of them. There was Emmett, the big brawly man who looked like a football player, Jasper, the skinny blonde looking one who had amazing eyes, and my Edward, the bronze haired god. Wait did I say my Edward? He isn't my Edward he is just Edward. As I came back into reality from my thoughts I saw Rose and Alice hugging two of the men. Rose was over by Jasper and Alice by Edward. I looked at Emmett and he seemed all alone. I waddled over to him the best I could and sat next to him on the bed. I hugged him, and he sat their frozen. I laughed out loud and rolled off the bed. I landed on the floor with a thump but didn't stop laughing. I could see Emmett peering over the edge of the bed confused and I sat up. I checked that my wig was in place and sat back on the bed. I finally said "you looked lonely, but obviously not a person who likes a joke." He looked embarrassed and it caused the whole room to erupt in laughter. Once we had calmed down the Jasper said "so little sis what brings you to our room?" Edward then said "Yeah pixie, what's up?" I heard Alice growl and Rose say "we wanted Summer and Ness to meet our two totally annoying, over protective, lonely brothers, but it looks like Summer already half beat us to it and Ness isn't actually here." We looked around to see that she wasn't here, I giggled and Jasper came over to Emmett's bed. He knelt down and kissed my hand, much like Edward did and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Summer, I am Jasper Whitlock." I smirked and replied "and so it should be Jasper, and by the way I always to love a man at my feet, nice touch." He winked at me and Emmett burst our laughing. I turned to him and glared. "Eddie, Jazzy help me this one scares me" he whimpered. I hugged him again and said "so who are you teddy bear?"

"Emmett. Emmett McCarthy ma'am." His voice was shaking slightly as he spoke.

I tried to get up again, failing and falling off the bed. I crawled to a chair and pulled myself up, storming out as the families caught up. I walked down the hall and into the next room. There were four beds in this room. Only three were currently occupied. I recognised them as Seth, Sam and Quil. I smiled nicely and introduced myself "Hello, I'm Summer Wolfe, who are you all?" I walked across the room and sat on the empty bed. Seth stood up and walked over to me. He sat next to me and said "I'm Seth Clearwater, that's Sam Uley and Quil Ateara. The bed you're currently sitting on belongs to Jacob Black. He is in the shower at the moment but don't worry he wont bite….. much." I laughed and we talked for a while until Jacob came in. His hair was jet black and soaking wet, it clung to his forehead sexily. The towel was wrapped around his waist and his torso muscles made me think about things that a fake pregnant woman shouldn't. His mouth moved but I didn't catch the words. I shook my head gently and brought myself back into reality again. "Hhhheellllllllloo ummmm yyyouu mmmmusst beeee Jaccobb I'mmmm Summmeerrr." He nodded and half smiled. He left the room after grabbing a few clothes and after a few minutes of chatting to the guys I moved onto the next room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again, **

**Thanks for your responses to the last couple of chapters I have posted I love getting reviews.**

**It's totally awesome to hear your thoughts, good or bad, even thought right now they are all good x**

**Enjoy! **

**Summer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight!**

**Bella's POV**

I knocked on the door and entered. There were three beds in this room too. Mike, Eric and Tyler were inside. "Hello boys" I said "I'm Summer Wolfe what are your names?" I attempted to flirt but I knew I was failing.

"I'm Mike, sweetheart, this is Eric and that's Tyler" he winked at me and I mentally cringed. I smiled sweetly and nodded. I couldn't stand him already so I turned and left the room. As I walked back down the hall I found Ness standing texting her mysterious guy. We had no idea who he was but she constantly text him on the way here. Apparently they were just friends, but I could see the smile on her face when he texted her and I knew she wanted more. I stumbled and tripped, bracing myself for impact. Impact that never came. I felt a strong pair of arms on my shoulders and I looked up. Once again my Prince Charming came to my rescue. Wait what? It was only Edward…. Not Prince Charming. I looked into his green eyes and mentally sighed. I got back to my feet and went over to the stair case. I stumbled as I reached the top step. The whole top floor was pink. It was strange. There were three rooms on this floor. One was the bathroom, another was a bedroom, and then there was the studio room. The studio room was a small room painted blue. It had a computer and several cameras's so that I could record my view and a commentary on the day. I can also see what the contestants are doing and download my recordings out of each bag and fake baby.

A crash came from downstairs. I looked at the monitors and saw that Tyler had smashed a chair. I rewound the tape and saw that he had actually jumped off his bed onto his desk, jumped on that a few times and then threw it across the room. I stalked downstairs, acting pregnant, and into Tyler's room. I pushed through the crowd where I found him begging at Rosalie's feet. I told everyone to get out and pulled Tyler up to the third floor. I pushed him into the study and took off my wig. He stepped back a couple of paces and I took off the fake belly. I was so relieved to get it off me that I almost forgot why I was there. "Tyler Crowley is it?" I asked loudly, he nodded and I continued. "You were told of the rules when you entered this house and you broke the rule about no damaging the property of Mr, Mrs and Miss Cullen is that correct?" He shook his head, causing anger to boil up inside me. I stepped towards the computer and clicked play. He watched the video and then nodded. I stepped forward again and shouted "you sicken me, not only did you break the Cullen's furniture but you lied to you head of house." I pressed a button on my walkie talkie and said "Security upstairs please to Summer's study. We have a contestant that will be leaving the house." I moved and put on the fake belly and the wig, just in time for the security to come in and take Tyler away. I stayed in the room to allow myself to calm down. I shouldn't have lost my temper.

I was told that I was to get to know each house mate, other than Tyler now anyway, and test each of them. I decided that the first test would be after dinner. Dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes so it was soon. I would have to get Alice in on it of course and probably Rose and Nessie too. I sighed and got out the four laptops. Each had our names across the back in glittery writing, mine of course saying Summer. I called for Rose or Alice to help me carry them downstairs, as I was supposed to be acting pregnant, even if not for much longer. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and Ness appeared in the doorway. I got up and handed her my 'Summer' laptop, and explained my plan on the way downstairs. She smiled and nodded. When we got downstairs we sat at the table and I set my laptop up, placing it on the floor beside my chair. Dinner itself was uneventful. Each person told us about their normal jobs and how/why they entered the show. It was a good discussion. As the other three girls went to wash up I brought my laptop up onto the table. I opened up the internet and typed into Google 'Love Calculator'. Clicking onto the first one I said "Ok we are going to have a bit of a love calculating session for fun" the boys groaned and I continued. "Oh don't argue with me I may be pregnant but I could still kick your arses." They all laughed "That's better" I said. I spun round the laptop and told one of them to type a name of a man and a woman in the house, but they weren't allowed to type their own names. The results came out as:

Emmett typed:

Edward Anthony Masen and Summer Jayne Wolfe - 95%

Jasper typed:

Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie Whitlock - 81%

Edward typed:

Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Masen - 86%

Mike typed:

Eric Yorkie and Mary Alice Masen - 15%

Eric typed:

Mike Newton and Summer Jayne Wolfe - 27%

Seth typed:

Quil Ateara and Renesmee Carlie Swan - 34%

Jacob typed:

Seth Clearwater and Rosalie Whitlock - 69%

Quil typed:

Samuel Uley and Renesmee Carlie Swan - 45%

Sam typed:

Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie Swan - 83%

After everyone had had one go I listed the order of tomorrow's challenges. It went Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Seth, Sam, Quil, Mike and then Eric. I sighed and then announced that Tyler would not be returning to the house as he broke the rules. The boys nodded and I dismissed them. "Wake up call will be at 7am tomorrow" I shouted after them. I went into the kitchen and sighed. They all looked at me and tried to make me feel better by giving me forced smiles. I sighed and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola****lectores****,**

**Gracias por la respuesta al último capítulo, ha sido una gran****.**

**¿Confundido?**

**Prueba esta**

**Hello readers,**

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter, it's been great**

**I got really bored so I learnt how to speak Spanish.**

**It's been totally awesome**

**OOOO! I Want To Say A Very Special Hello To My Friend Craig Jones!!! So HI !!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Love Summer x**

_Previously on B Wars:_

_After everyone had had one go I listed the order of tomorrow's challenges. It went Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Seth, Sam, Quil, Mike and then Eric. I sighed and then announced that Tyler would not be returning to the house as he broke the rules. The boys nodded and I dismissed them. "Wake up call will be at 7am tomorrow" I shouted after them. I went into the kitchen and sighed. They all looked at me and tried to make me feel better by giving me forced smiles. I sighed and went to bed. _

It was 6 am and I heard some whispering coming from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a pixie staring back at me. I screamed and saw Ness and Rose laughing on their beds. I threw a pillow at them and stormed out of the room, dragging my bump and maternity clothes with me. In one week I would be getting ready to be un--pregnant as a test for the boys. Basically I would be giving them each an interview and give 'birth' to my 'baby', where they would help me to the 'hospital' where they would be filmed. My parents Carlisle and Esme would be there in disguise as doctors and help me 'give birth'. It would test their reactions under pressure and rate them compared on it. Meanwhile each would be distracted by another interviewer each. They will then switch and I will give birth again and again until all of the candidates have taken the test. A few days after I would return to the house with a baby and rate on their reactions again. After that the winner would be declared. Alice, Rose and Ness would be taking them out and getting them to do more adventurous tasks, while I recorded videos or blogs for the viewers. For example today they would be going into the back garden to do an assault course.

As I dragged my feet back to the recording room and sat down on a swivel chair. I felt lighter than yesterday, as I was no longer wearing the bump or any of my pregnancy clothes. I ran my fingers over my flat stomach and circling my belly button. I couldn't help but long for a baby of my own. I rested my head on my hand and my thoughts began to wander. I thought forward to my future. I saw myself outside of a small house. I saw my father holding my mother sweetly and three small children running around. There were two little girls and a boy. Both girls had a strange colour hair. It looked almost like a penny. They had my brown doe eyes, and smile crooked smiles. The little boy was around the same ages as the girls at about 5 years. He had the same copper hair but with bright green eyes. He had my shape face and all three were incredibly clumsy. I saw Ali standing with a blonde headed baby in one arm and a gorgeous little boy holding onto her other hand. He had blonde hair swept across his face and bright blue eyes. He reminded me of a younger version of Jasper. Rose stood next to Ali with twin babies in her arms and Nessie at her side. Nessie carried a young girl with dark black hair and big brown eyes. We all stood in front of a large house watching the kids playing.

When I finally snapped back into reality I looked at a clock and saw that it had been almost 4 hours. I laughed and turned to the computer. I started typing. I could still hear that the boys were with Alice, and I couldn't help but think _God help those poor souls_. I had first met Alice when I was just 16. We both hit it off right away. My parents got relocated, yet again, to the small town of Forks. On my first day I was surrounded by girls who were wannabe celebrities and the guys who thought they were all that, whatever 'that' is. I was walking down the corridor on my own, after spending the day in the library and I was approached by 3 boys. I tried to walk round them but I dropped my copy of Wuthering Heights. When I stopped to pick it up, I was slammed against the lockers and a pair of lips was pressed roughly against mine. As I struggled to get out of his grasp, he bucked his hips against me. I gasped. He had a very obvious problem that he should probably go take care of. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with lust and anger.

"CHARLIE ROPER GET OFF HER NOW!" I heard a voice scream. My vision blackened and I felt something hit me hard. I could still hear things happening around me. "Charlie this is the last time you will touch another girl DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The same voice spat at him. I could feel a pair of arms lift me off the ground and all sound disappeared. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by my parents and two girls from my year. The first was a short pixie like girl with black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. I later knew her as Alice and a supermodel blonde called Rose. Rose handed me back my copy of Wuthering Heights and mentioned how much she hated the book. We then went into a full on discussion about Heathcliffe and before long I knew that she was going to be my best friend.

**Ok Guys I Know This Is Short, But I've Bin Busy!! Ly ALL**

SUMMER XX


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello My Bunnies, **

**How You All Doing?**

**Well I Hope x**

**I've been A Bit Busy Lately xx so I Haven't Been Updating As Much **

**Really Sorry Bout That x**

**Here is Your Answer to the Question You Asked ****bookworm19065**

**HELLO TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD --- Marissa Plumb xx**

**Us Londoner's Must Stick Together x**

**Ly All x**

**Summer Jayne x**

_Previously On B Wars_

_When I stopped to pick it up, I was slammed against the lockers and a pair of lips was pressed roughly against mine. As I struggled to get out of his grasp, he bucked his hips against me. I gasped. He had a very obvious problem that he should probably go take care of. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with lust and anger. _

"_CHARLIE ROPER GET OFF HER NOW!" I heard a voice scream. My vision blackened and I felt something hit me hard. I could still hear things happening around me. "Charlie this is the last time you will touch another girl DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The same voice spat at him. I could feel a pair of arms lift me off the ground and all sound disappeared. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by my parents and two girls from my year. The first was a short pixie like girl with black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. I later knew her as Alice and a supermodel blonde called Rose. Rose handed me back my copy of Wuthering Heights and mentioned how much she hated the book. We then went into a full on discussion about Heathcliffe and before long I knew that she was going to be my best friend._

Bella's POV

I began to wonder why I had never met Alice or Rose's brother's before. But then I remembered a conversation I had with Alice's mother, few years ago.

FLASHBACK!

"Alice? Who are those boys there with you and Rose?" I said pointing at the photo of them on her desk in her bedroom. There was Rose sat with a blonde headed boy and Alice stood behind them with a bronze headed boy. I had never seen them at school, nor had they been mentioned.

"The blonde one is Rose's brother, Jasper, and the bronze one is Edward. My brother." I looked up at her and saw that a smile was spread across her face, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. "They both went off to an army school a few years ago." Their were tears that were starting to form in her eyes and I could tell that she missed him or them.

FLASHBACK ENDS!

Alice's POV

"ONE MORE LAP ROUND THE COUSRE BOYS AND THEN I WANT 20 SIT-UPS AT MY FEET. THE LAST ONE BACK HAS TO GIVE ME 50 SIT-UPS." I shouted through my megaphone. Rose and Ness were standing either side of me with their fingers in their ears.

"Shout much Ali" Ness said, half laughing as Rose tried to hide her giggles. She was failing of course.

"NO OF COURSE NOT NESS, AND FOR THAT ATTITUDE YOU CAN GIVE ME 20 SIT-UPS TOO." I shouted at her through the megaphone, trying to keep my voice steady.

"But..." I cut her off before she could continue.

"20 SITTUPS!" She dropped to the floor and started to do her sit-ups. The boys were now starting to arrive and laughing at Ness as they did. Rose got out her camera and started filming Ness. This was so going on YouTube.

"I SAID SIT-UPS MIKE NOT CRUNCHES" I shouted at Mike. He rolled his eyes at me and I continued by saying "THAT'S IT GIVE ME ANOTHER 30. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE." I could see Edward and Jasper laughing in the corner, having already finished their sit-ups so I decided to play a game with them. "AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU FIND FUNNY EDWARD? JASPER?" I shouted through my megaphone. Their faces dropped.

"Nothing Ali, nothing at all." My idiotic brother said, and they started sniggering again.

"IT'S MISS ALICE TO YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND EDWARD CULLEN?" I shouted at him through the megaphone so everyone could hear and the boys behind me burst into laughter.

Edward's POV

"IT'S MISS ALICE TO YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND EDWARD CULLEN?" My sister shouted through her stupid megaphone. If we were back home I would have taken it off of her and thrown it on the roof, but we weren't. In fact I hadn't seen my sister, Alice, in a little over five years. Jasper and I left to attend an army school when we turned 17. I was fed up of the pressure that was placed on me when our father died. My mother became a widow and I the only male left in our family. Edward Sr. was a great man, but I didn't want to follow in his footsteps. He was a doctor in the hospital in Forks. He was highly valued and loved to save people, sometimes I would wonder if he would actually come home if he didn't have our mother, Alice and I. I stayed for the funeral and left soon after. I made sure that Alice was back into her normal routine and then left. I felt bad because I gave them no warning at all. I took minimal clothes, the engagement ring my grandmother left me when she died and a photo of the four of us. It broke my mother's heart. I didn't need to stay to see it, I just knew.

"Of course Miss Alice, I'm terribly sorry." I said sadly. She gave me a weak smile and I walked back up to the house. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, it was incredibly unnerving.

**Ok Guys, what did you think?**

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**LIMBO?**

**SEND ME A REVIEW PLEASE X**

**Summer x**

**OH and if you have any questions about B Wars then please ask x**

**I will try and answer them all x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyy Guys,**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, it's been great!**

**So here is the next chapter x**

_Previously On B Wars_

"_Of course Miss Alice, I'm terribly sorry." I said sadly. She gave me a weak smile and I walked back up to the house. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, it was incredibly unnerving. _

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward walked back up to the house. He looked incredibly sad, almost as if something was missing from his heart, and I wanted to fix him. It was a strange feeling, like I was drawn to him. I let out a sigh and turned back to the computer, finishing recording a piece for the show.

"All the guys have been incredibly sweet, so far and I'm looking forward to spending more time with them. Back to you in the studio and remember keep voting for you favourite." I then clicked the stop button and attached it to an email, sending it off to the station. As I clicked the button I heard the most beautiful melody echoing throughout the house. The sound was coming from the grand piano in the music room. So I decided to investigate. I put on my disguise and followed my ears. I wobbled down the stairs and made my way to the music room. I stood outside the door and listened to the playing. When the music stopped I put my head in the door and said "that's a really nice piece what's it called?"

"It doesn't have one" a velvety voice replied. "It's a lullaby I wrote for a very special lady." He turned round and I finally saw who he was. It was Edward. I smiled at him weakly and made my way across the room to the bench. I sat carefully beside him and he looked down at me. Our eyes connected for what seemed like an eternity until I finally asked "So who is your special lady?" I was actually curious as to whom he would say, but he didn't answer. He just very gently smiled and turned back to the piano. His fingers very gently caressed the keys, and I found myself mesmerized by his movements. He played the same bar a few times before an amazing sound erupted from his mouth. It was velvety and soft, and I realised he was singing.

_There's some things we don't talk about _

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x2]_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we dont know when_

_Time, time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x2]_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x4]_

When the song ended I realized I was crying. It was such a beautiful song, his voice was beautiful, and he was beautiful. His finger caressed my cheek, wiping a tear away. He had a sad smile on his perfectly sculpted face and I couldn't help what happened next. His other arm travelled up and down my own, sending shivers down my spine. My eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes and his did the same. We both leant in painfully slowly until our lips were only millimeters apart. His eyes that were still connected with mine sparkled with happiness and I closed the distance. My lips felt like they were on fire as they moved softly against his. The kiss was sweet and amazing. My arms snaked around his neck and his around my waist. I felt him flinch and pull back when his hands met my bump. He got up off of the bench and walked away. I was left alone.

Edward's POV

What was I thinking! I can't be _in_ love with Summer. I mean she is pregnant with another mans child; I have no idea if she has a boyfriend or a husband. I never even bothered to ask her about the baby or its father. I _barely_ know her. But I want to, and that thought scares me. I want to know her. I want her to be pregnant with my child and no one else's. I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, after TWO days.

As she walked in she asked about the song.

_Flashback!_

"_That's a really nice piece what's it called?" An angelic voice asked._

"_It doesn't have one" I replied. "It's a lullaby I wrote for a very special lady." I turned around and saw whom I was speaking too. It was Summer. My Summer. My inspiration for the lullaby._

_Flashback Ends!_

As I walked into the bathroom I sunk to the floor. The words I sung ran through my head.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x2]_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

I was under her command, under her spell. She was an angel, and no just any angel, a goddess. I felt drawn too her.

_**Wait what am I saying?**_I'm in this competition for Bella. Bella is the one I love and want to marry. Bella is my future, and I won't let anyone stop me. Not Summer, not Alice or Rose. Or that little one, what's her name? Renee? Esme? No wait its Renesmee. Yes definitely Renesmee. I will win Bella, and she will be mine.

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Why is it so hard to decide what I want?

Jacob's POV

Why is it so hard to decide what I want?

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

I felt like screaming.

Emmett's POV

Why is it so hard to decide what I want?

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Maybe I Can Have Both?

**So what do you all think?**

**So Some Of The Boys Are Confused By What They Want?**

**What should Emmett choose?**

**Send me a review to VOTE!**

**I Know It's Bad but I would appreciate Your Review Anyway.**

**:LY**

**Summer x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aloha All!**

**I'm getting The Hang of Updating Often Now!**

**A big thank you to everyone who voted on 'EMMETT'S SANDWICH!'(said in big booming voice)**

**The votes have been counted and……….. **

**Here It IS x**

_Previously On B Wars_

_Edwards POV_

_Bella_

_Summer_

_Bella_

_Summer_

_Jacobs POV_

_Bella_

_Renesmee_

_Bella_

_Renesmee_

_Emmett's POV_

_Chicken and Salad Sandwich_

_Ham and Bacon Sandwich_

_Chicken and Salad Sandwich_

_Ham and Bacon Sandwich_

Alice's POV

I let the boys go just after Edward left. We all went inside and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I went into the kitchen. We all sat around the breakfast bar while Emmett made a sandwich. He had the weirdest look on his face. It looked like he was concentrating hard on something. I nudged Jasper and Rose and pointed at Emmett's face. We all began to laugh quietly. Bless him. He looked up at us like he was a child in a button factory and shuffled over to the fridge. He got out as many ingredients as he could carry and plonked **(not sure if plonked is a real word but its more interesting than placed)** them on the side. Then the fun began. His arms moved so fast, at one point I actually couldn't see them.

Emmett's POV

I took a deep breathe and made my choice. It was really difficult.

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

Chicken and Salad Sandwich

Ham and Bacon Sandwich

But in the end one must prevail. Is that not what god intended? For man to have a choice and make that choice to save him from the hunger that he could face if he did not. I looked up to see Miss Alice smiling at me sweetly and I made my decision. I shuffled across the kitchen to the fridge and opened the big metal doors slowly. I piled the ingredients high into my arms and placed them on the counter. _**This is it**_ I thought. I have made my decision so I must stick with it. And so I made my sandwich.

Bella's POV

After being left there I felt sort of empty. Like a part of me was missing somehow. I barely even remember walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, but I was brought back to the present by the most delicious smell. It was meaty and salty, exactly what I needed. I grabbed half of the soft white bread coated sandwich and bit into it. It was heavenly. Emmett turned back to find half of his sandwich gone and looked up at me. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or upset that I stole half of his amazing sandwich. But he looked like a monkey man that had his banana stolen. I could hear Alice, Rose and Jasper snickering behind me and I gave him my best puppy-eyed look. My eyes widened and my lips pouted. He gave in. _**SUCCESS!!!**_ I thought silently in my head. He picked up the other half and bit into it.

"Good sandwich Em." I commented, and he simply nodded. Concentrating on his half of the masterpiece.

Emmett's POV

Stupid pregnant woman. Stealing _**MY**_ sandwich. The beauty that is Chicken, Ham, Tomato, Bacon, Lettuce, Sweet corn, Cucumber and Mayo. Half of my love was stolen from me by Summer Wolfe. I had every right to growl at her, as said in the bible **'thou shall not steal'**. But then again, she was carrying an innocent baby inside of her, so I did not. She looked up at me so innocently, with those large brown doe eyes and her lips pouted. I had no choice but to give in.

Edward's POV

After I left I almost immediately regretted it. I felt like part of me was missing, like she had kept part of me with her. All these thoughts of her drove me insane. I was here for Bella, not Summer. I decided to go for a run. I went into the forest, and I kept on travelling. Running through the trees, over the mud and bushes. I felt like all my problems were insignificant compared to the nature and the life living out here. I saw an opening ahead. The bright sunlight shone through and I followed my instincts and went into the light. Just as I walked into the blinding light I thought

_Man I could really use a sandwich._

**So what did you think?**

**I Know This Is shorter than the others but the next one is really long x**

**LY all**

**Summer x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok here is your sort of long chapter as promised xx**

**I love that I now have 25 reviews!!!! It's amazing my aim is for 30 by the time I put the next chapter on x**

**Help out a writer x**

**So in this chapter there will be almost every contestants POV and maybe some others too so you can vote on their personalities and who you want to GO! Ill post details for voting at the end.**

**Anyway here it is x**

_Previously On B Wars_

_I felt like all my problems were insignificant compared to the nature and the life living out here. I saw an opening ahead. The bright sunlight shone through and I followed my instincts and went into the light. Just as I walked into the blinding light I thought_

_Man I could really use a sandwich._

Mike's POV

That evil little pixie kept us in training for over three hours, always shouting through that stupid megaphone at us. Who does she think she is, the queen? The president? My mother? And I'm sure there is something going on between her and that dude?** (Asked my brother for the lingo*embarrassed look*)** What's his name? Jason? Jessie? Jasper? Yeah something like that. But I supposed it's a good thing, more of the competition out of the way. I'm going to win and if not, there is my Plan B.

_**Flashback to two days before the show started!**_

_I was standing on the corner and there she was. Bella Swan. I was sure of it. There was no one else around, but there she stood. She held and small squirming bundle in her arms and I thought _It couldn't be a baby could it_. She passed it over the moved object but part of the blanket fell, revealing the head of a baby. _

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Blackmail's a Bitch Baby!

Eric's POV

As we walked back from training I saw that Mike looked deep in thought. I didn't disturb him, due to the fact that I didn't really know him all that well, so I went and grabbed my camera off of the side in my room. I followed the stairs down and saw that the door to the music room was open. Inside sat a very sad looking summer. I poked in my camera and took a few shots before making my way down to the kitchen. There I found a group of people, laughing with each other. It was if they had known each other for years. I took some snapshots, although no one noticed I thought I was intruding so I went to go and find some others. I found Jacob and Miss Renesmee outside, picking fruit from one of the trees, and once again I took photos. Everyone here got on so well with each other they were like family. I went back upstairs to see Mike lying on his bed, still in thought, but with an evil grin spread across his face. I was slightly worried. As I said I don't know much about Mike, but I know enough to realise that when he looks evil, it's bad. I quickly took three photos of him, without him noticing and moved on to the next room. Inside were the guys called Sam, Seth and Quil. They all sat in the middle of the room playing 'Are You A Werewolf'.

"Jacob, hurry up, It's bad enough we had to play 2 people each." The guy named Seth shouted and Jacob hurried in, with lipstick on his cheek. I took a shot of Jacob's face and then of the group and hurried back up the hall to the stairs. I sat down on the top step and flicked through the pictures I had so far. They were simply amazing and I knew that even if I didn't win, I would definitely have fun, while it lasted.

Jacob's POV

Why is it so hard to decide what I want?

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

I felt like screaming. I was going to until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to be face to face with my Nessie. She took my hand and dragged me to the back of the house and to a tree. It was filled with apples, all large, red and ready to pick. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said "Jakey, will you help me pick some fruit for later pwease?" as sweetly as she could. I hoisted her up onto my shoulders and she squealed loudly. I couldn't help but chuckle. She really is a beautiful woman. She picked each apple by twisting the fruit lightly, with her soft fingers. When each fell off she put them in her basket on her arms and went for another. All the time, my head kept repeating.

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Bella

Renesmee

Why Oh Why does it have to be so hard?

"Jacob? Jacob? You can put me down now. I'm finished." The sweetest of all sounds said to me. I took her basket and then flipped her off my shoulders. She giggled lightly and kissed my cheek. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her delicate lips, but before I could I heard Seth shout "Jacob, hurry up, it's bad enough we had to play 2 people each" and I knew he wanted to play 'Are You a Werewolf.' I released her from my arms and bowed my head slightly before running off to see him.

Jasper's POV

I had missed my sister so much. When Edward and I went off to army school, she was the only one who I actually regretted leaving. My parents never were particularly caring; to be honest I don't even think they noticed I was gone. I only received letters from my sister and even Edward's sister on occasion. Before I left I had had a thing for her, but she never returned my feelings. I thought it was because I was her older brother's best friend at first but then I found out about her and James. That was the day I decided that she would never be mine. But now that we are here, I realised that I will never get over her. There is a pain inside of me that almost kills me when she is away. She has my heart and always will.

I looked at Emmett's face; it filled with confusion over a sandwich. I couldn't help but laugh, loudly. I looked at my sister, who was also laughing with ease, and then at Alice. Her beautiful lips curved upwards. Her hair carefully sculpted and her head thrown back. I knew it wasn't right for me to stay in this competition for Bella, but to be near Alice, I would fight against the world.

Seth's POV

Oh Yeah! I still can't believe I'm here in this contest. To win a date with Bella would be like a dream come true. And I know that sounds like a cheesy line I ripped off of American Idol or something, but it really is amazing. I feel a little intimidated by the other contestants though. They are all older than I am, at the age of 20. Sometimes most of them even treat me like a child too. It's only my roomies and Emmett that don't. Quil, Sam and Jacob. They are the greatest and Emmett is just great fun anyway. When we first got here he made a joke about a banana that cracked me up. Emmett is a legend. I can tell that he was fun to grow up with. As I won 'Are you a werewolf' against my roomies, I couldn't help but stand up and shout out "Oh YES WHO IS THE WINNER? OH YEAH IT'S ME LITTLE SETH CLEARWATER!"

"Alright calm down pup." Jacob said to me and I growled. They all laughed and grabbed hold of a limb. They carried me down the stairs. As they went through the kitchen they dropped me suddenly and grinned. I stood up quickly and bowed to the women sitting at the breakfast bar. "Miss Rosalie, Miss Alice, Miss Summer, Miss Renesmee. If you will excuse us we have some business to attend to in the swimming pool. I think a certain Jacob needs a wash." I heard Emmett choke and Jacob growl, at which point I ran out and launched into the pool. I couldn't help but laugh.

Quil's POV

We chased the pipsqueak out into the garden and he dived into the pool. I saw Jacob launch himself in after him. Sam and I stopped just short but ended falling in anyway. Our heads rose up, our hair covering our faces and all we could hear were two sets of equally recognisable laughter. Seth and Emmett. I felt like growling, but I restrained myself, Sam however could not. I wiped the hair out of my face and looked over at him, eyebrow raised. I had never seen him like this. I had known him for around 12 years now and not once had he ever been angry or even annoyed. And I had worked so hard.

Sam's POV

Quil had his eyebrow raised at me and I couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen me annoyed before, because I never showed it around him. Sometimes he could be so aggravating but it was worse for him if I showed no reaction. But this time I couldn't help it. No one messes up my hair. I spent about 2 hours on it this morning, making sure it was dead straight for the cameras. Looks like this take time in the morning. I could hear Seth's laughter in the background and even though this was our first week here I knew that the other laugh belonged to Emmett.

Edward's POV

_Man I could really use a sandwich. _

As I walked out into the sunlight I was temporally blinded. All I could see was white and I kept thinking

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Over and over, again and again. It was driving me insane.

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

When I regained my sight I saw that I stood in meadow. The grass was long, up to my knees and trees surrounded it, as far as the eye could see. It was simply beautiful. I could hear the wind in the trees and birds singing as they flew. It was the perfect place to sit and think. To sort out my problem.

**Ok SO Now You Get To Decide Who You Want To Leave!**

**Read The Author Note That Follows This To Vote!**

**Ly All **

**Summer x**


	11. Another Author Note

Ok Guys So Here We Go!

Vote For Your Least Favourite Character!

Here Is How

Leave Me A Review

I Was Going To Try And Get A Forum Running, But It Isn't Working Too Well

So Just Leave Me A Review On How You Want Things To Go…..

Contestants Remaining:

Mike,

Eric,

Edward,

Emmett,

Jasper,

Jacob,

Quil,

Sam,

AND  
Seth

Who Do YOU Want To Go??

Ly All

Summer x

P.S. You Can Vote For More Than One, But Don't Vote For All Of Them.


	12. Your Votes After 48 Hours

So Here Are Your Results after 48 Hours x

Mike-11

Eric-10

Jasper-1

Edward-0

Emmett-0

Jacob-1

Quil-4

Sam-7

Seth-0

Only 24 Hours Left!

Get Voting!!!

P.S. You Can Vote More than once xx


	13. STOP VOTING!

OK! GUYS THAT'S IT!

I GAVE YOU EXTRA TIME, BECAUSE I FORGOT TO PUT THE AUTHOR NOTE ON, SO

PLEASE STOP NOW!

IF YOU VOTE IT WILL NOT BE COUNTED!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON SOON X

SUMMER X


	14. Chapter 10

**Hello All,**

**So here it is, the chapter I have been begged for.**

**Sorry that it took so long, But I'm all good now! **

**Here it is, so read on!**

Carlisle's POV

"And 5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

You're on"

"Hello and welcome back to Date Wars, over the past week a lot has happened. There has been from werewolves to breaking of rules and even family reunions." I said, smiling at the camera.

"Yes, as my husband said we have been bombarded with events, which will be shown soon. But first we would like to say that the lines are now closed! So stop voting, sit down, relax and watch." My beautiful wife said.

A clip played on the screen and we watched. It was the first time even we had seen this footage, so it was a surprise to us too.

**The title of the show swept across the screen, and a face appeared. Her long black silky hair reached her shoulders and she said "Hello I'm Summer, I'm head of the house. Or at least that's what they think." She stepped away from the camera and took of a pregnancy belly and her wig. She stood there for a few seconds before moving back towards the camera. "My real name is Isabella Cullen." Her face slid off to the side and another took its place. It was Alice. "Hi everyone, I'm Mary Alice Masen but everyone calls me Alice, I'm in charge of all activities." Her face then faded and Rosalie's face took the place of Alice's. "I'm Rosalie Lillian Whitlock, the cleaner for the show." She then blew a kiss at the screen and then her face faded out. It was replaced by Nessie's. "Ummm, hi I'm going to make this short because I really hate cameras. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm the chef, cook, whatever you want to call it but I cook food for the contestants." She smiled and then a picture of all four of them came on the screen, they were smiling and laughing. It had been a while since Bell had looked truly happy, but there she was, smiling her little heart out. Pictures continued to fade in and out, on and off of the screen. Clips were played of the Family reunion, training, fruit picking, piano playing, and general merriment. Then the screen went black. **

A cheer erupted from our live audience and we turned back to the cameras. We smiled and my wife said "It looks like they are having fun isn't it?" The crowd cheered again and my wife laughed softly. "So if we could ask you to bring out the contestants, Alice, we can get this elimination started." Seconds later Alice came out followed by nine very nervous looking men. I almost burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. They all had worried smiles on their faces and Alice grinned mischievously. She waved at the camera and bounced out again, leaving the contestants to their doom. The lights faded to red and some dramatic music played quietly in the background. "Ok so here it is. The time you have all been waiting for. The eviction."

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

The music still played quietly, a basic drum beat, over and over again. "The votes have been counted, so stop voting." I paused dramatically and then said "so here are your results….."

I paused again for extra effect and then said "the first person staying in the Cullen household is…………………."

I waited again before saying "**SETH!**" A cheer erupted from the audience, and Seth left the area, smiling.

It was my wife's turn to speak and she did so politely. "Well done Seth, and the second person to go back to the house is…………………."

She paused the same length as I did before saying "**EMMETT!**" Another cheer erupted and Emmett punched the air and left grinning.

"The third person to be returning to the house is…………………." I said calmly.

"**MIKE!**" After another cheer and cheesy grins, I saw the contestants getting even more nervous than I thought possible. Mike, in most people's opinions was a self centred, ego maniac. We were currently still going through his past very carefully, because there was something about him that wasn't quite right.

The rest of the names filled through in the same fashion as we had been using before.

Pause-**JASPER-**pause.

Pause-**QUIL**-pause.

Pause-**JACOB**-pause.

Pause-**SAM-**pause,

Until there was only Edward and Eric left. They both looked extremely nervous, as if they thought that they knew who was going, and they both thought it was them. Of course one of them was right and the other was wrong, and I felt sorry for the one going.

"The last person to be staying in the competition is………………….". I paused for even longer than before and said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**Edward**", but a smile did not form on his face, he turned to Eric and patted him on the back and half smiled at him, before walking off to join the others.

Edward's POV

I froze. I was still in. Part of me actually wanted to leave so I wouldn't have to deal with this confusion anymore. I turned and patted Eric on the back and smiled as best I could at him. I think he knew what I meant by that smile, at least I hoped he did.

As I walked off, the cheers were louder than any the others had obtained but I didn't care. I took in a deep breathe and walked back to the house. I wasn't needed for the rest of the show, it would be interviews with Tyler and Eric. I wanted to curl up in a corner and think out my confusion.

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

Bella

Summer

I screamed at myself mentally. I should be happy, not moody. I had just got through the first round, as had all my buddies. As I opened the front door, I saw everyone laughing and in deep conversation and Alice was over by the stereo and even before she hit the button I knew what song it was going to be. Before Jasper and I left for army school, she had been obsessed with Wham!

The lyrics blasted through the speakers.

**Jitterbug [4x]**

**You put the boom- boom into my heart**

**You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts**

**Jitterbug into my brain**

**Goes a bang-bang-bang 'till my feet do the same**

**But something's bugging you**

**Something ain't right**

**My best friend told me what you did last night**

**Left me sleepin' in my bed**

**I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.**

We tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her fiercely. She knew how much that Wham annoyed me, mainly because she had played it so often and it got stuck in your head.

**Wake me up before you go-go**

**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**

**Wake me up before you go-go**

**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**

**Wake me up before you go-go**

'**Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**

**Wake me up before you go-go**

**Take me dancing tonight**

**I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)**

Jasper hit the button on the CD player and I glared at her.

"Never play that song again Alice." I almost spat at her, annoyed. I really did hate that song, but seconds after I spoke, I began to laugh.

"Just like old times, huh Ali" She laughed at my statement and a new song started to play on the CD player. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. The music blared though the speakers on the wall and all twelve of us started dancing. I danced with my sister at first, but after she started dancing with Jasper I went up to Summer and we started moving to the beat. She was so beautiful. She almost glowed with happiness and I pulled her away from the crowd into another room, away from the music. I took a deep breathe and asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Who is the father of your baby?"

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Will she tell him or will she lie?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Lie or Truth? You decide!**

**Ly all Summer!**

**P.S.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISSA NICOLE FOR THE 6TH**


	15. Chapter 11

**Heyy Guys,**

**I Lived!!**

**All Swine Flu Has Now Gone Out Of My System!**

**I Would Like To Say A Massive Thank you To All Of You Who Said Get Well Soon Too Me!!**

**And An Extra Thanks Too **cav14cavalier** Who Cheered Me Up Loads!!**

**Sorry But I Wasn't Bitten By Carlisle **** Or Was I …..**

**So I'm back with another Chapter!**

_Previously On B Wars_

"_Just like old times, huh Ali" She laughed at my statement and a new song started to play on the CD player. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. The music blared though the speakers on the wall and all twelve of us started dancing. I danced with my sister at first, but after she started dancing with Jasper I went up to Summer and we started moving to the beat. She was so beautiful. She almost glowed with happiness and I pulled her away from the crowd into another room, away from the music. I took a deep breathe and asked the question that had been on my mind for a while._

"_Who is the father of your baby?"_

**BPOV**

I stood there in shock. I opened my mouth and the lie flowed out of me. "It doesn't matter; he isn't a part of my life. He doesn't exist to me." Ok so maybe it was only a half-lie but I couldn't risk my parents' jobs.

Luckily before Edward could speak, Alice walked in and shot me a look that said 'need to be saved?' I nodded slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Alice walked over too me and helped me up, pulling me away from Edward despite the objection I could hear from him.

**EdPOV**

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her. Like,

When was she due?

Was the baby a girl or a boy?

Would she be with me after I dropped out of the competition?

And the list went on. Of course I wasn't going to ruin my chances of winning if Summer didn't want me, so I felt the need to ask first.

**APOV**

I heard Bella breathe out heavily next too me and I knew that things would need to move forward quickly, and my brother could not be left in a room alone with her. There was something else though. When I walked into the room, an emotion I had never seen in either of them appeared. It was comfortable and made me feel like I was intruding on a private moment. I only knew of one emotion that could affect people the way it appeared in the other room. Love.

"Are you ok Bells?" I asked her when we were securely on the pink floor away from the contestants. She shook her head and didn't speak a word. Her silence said more than words ever could. She loved him. She walked into the bathroom and I heard the running of water and I knew she was taking a shower.

A smile spread across my body. The happiness filling me from head too toe. It had been so long since Bella actually trusted someone other than her family, Rose or me, and I was so happy for her, and when she realised it she would be glowing.

I walked back down the stairs and bumped into Jasper. He placed both of his hands on my elbows and looked down into my eyes. We swapped steps, still holding onto each others arms, and I felt my legs begin to wobble. Despite the fact that I was on a higher step than him, he was still taller than me. His blonde curly hair hung gorgeously on his head and his eyes sparkled with mischief and wonder. I couldn't help but feel drawn too him, again. I had been drawn too him before, but I thought it was just a crush. I was wrong. What I feel is stronger than some ordinary crush. It's like my life would be empty without him, a hole in my heart left unfilled.

"Alice?" He said in his southern drawl and my heart melted. "Are you ok darlin'?" I didn't trust my voice in that second so I just nodded and tried to remember how to breathe.

**JPOV**

What was wrong with her? She had just stood there unmoving for about 5 minutes now. I didn't want to interrupt her in her thoughts but I was worried.

"Alice?" I said "are you ok darlin'?" She nodded and made her way around me quickly, not looking back, and out of my sight. _That was weird_ I thought too myself and headed up the stairs. By the time I reached the top, I had completely forgotten what I went upstairs too do. I went over too the bedroom I shared with Edward and Emmett, and lay down on my bed while sleep overtook me.

**BPOV**

I turned on the CD player in our room, and on came 'Roslyn' by Bon Iver and St. Vincent. I sat listening too the song on repeat. The music expressed the way I felt at this moment. Voices quiet and then loud, with music too follow.

Up with your turret  
Aren't we just terrified?  
Shale, screen your worry

From what you won't ever find

Don't let it fool you  
Don't let it fool you.....down  
Down's sitting round, folds in the gown

Sea and the rock below  
Cocked to the undertow  
Bones blood and teeth erode,

With every crashing node

Wings wouldn't help you  
Wings wouldn't help you…..down  
Down fills the ground,

Gravity's proud

You barely are blinking  
Wagging your face around  
When'd this just become a mortal home?

Won't, won't, won't, won't.

Won't let you talk me.  
Won't let you talk me… down  
Will pull it taut,

Nothing let out

Throughout each line my thoughts drifted. I thought of the competition, I thought of my parents, I thought of how happy everyone looked downstairs, I thought of the lie I had to keep from them. I so badly wanted too reveal myself but I couldn't. It would ruin my parents, and I couldn't do that too them.

**Vampire Author****: Ok I didn't know if u noticed….. But I suppose you would have to be reading carefully!**

**Vampire Emmett****: Let me read back through it…..**

…**. Wait? WHAT? Human Eddie wants to drop out to be with Summer?!!**

**Vampire Alice:**** Awe!**

**Vampire Autho****r: Gotta Love Edward for That! He Finally Figured Out That He Loves Her…..**

**Vampire Emmett: ****But Miss Author, Aren't Bella and Summer The Same Person??**

**Vampire Author:**** They Are Which Is Why the Readers Love It!!**

**Vampire Emmett: ****I'm confused?**

**Vampire Alice: ****You're always confused Emmett.**

**Vampire Emmett:**** Very true Tinkerbelle. Now Review Readers or Face the Wrath of My Socks! *laughs evilly then coughs and splutters***

**AUTHOR!! You gave me vampire swine flu!**

**Vampire Author****: Sorry Emmy!**


	16. Chapter 12

_Previously On B Wars_

_Throughout each line my thoughts drifted. I thought of the competition, I thought of my parents, I thought of how happy everyone looked downstairs, I thought of the lie I had to keep from them. I so badly wanted too reveal myself but I couldn't. It would ruin my parents, and I couldn't do that too them._

Esme's POV

I watched my daughter, laughing with the boys on the screen. She looked truly happy for the first time in at least 10 years. It made me smile. My husband held my hand at my side and wiped a tear from my cheek that I did not know had fallen.

"She has grown into a beautiful woman hasn't she?" He whispered in my ear, and I felt my lips curve up into an even bigger smile. She had indeed grown into a beautiful, happy young woman and I was glad that she was enjoying herself. I hoped that the person that won would be the man who she would marry, but I could only hope. My daughter was always so unpredictable and I had no idea where she got that trait from.

I turned to face the cameras, as did my husband, and we began to read our lines off of the screen beside the camera.

"She looks happy doesn't she" I said sweetly, smiling, to the millions of people watching.

"And now that another week is over, it's time for your votes! So get voting people of America. Who do you want to go?" My husband said joyfully.

We then took turns to say each of the contestant's numbers for voting purposes and then I wrapped up the show.

"Yes, so get voting and we wish you all a good night." The light on the camera turned off and I let my head drop to the floor. I stared at my feet. My daughter's happiness was in the worlds hands now.

My husband lifted my chin up, and then winked. There was a sparkle in his eyes and I was shocked by it. He knew something I didn't. Oh my husband was crafty.

SPOV (BPOV)

I woke up the next morning bright and early due to a loud noise downstairs. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 3am. I grabbed my wig and put it on my head. I put my pregnancy belly on quickly before grabbing a baseball bat. I had never used it for this before but there was a first time for everything. I crept down the stairs and was surprised that no one else was up yet. I made my way through the house, and found that the noise was coming from the kitchen. I crept in as best I could while wearing the stupid pregnancy belly. From the doorway I could see three figures standing in the dark. I ducked as soon as I saw them, and shuffled round putting my back against the wall. It was there that I heard their discussion.

"You will do as we tell you wont you, boy?" A deep voice said chucking. I heard a whimper and it was followed by a woman's high pitch voice saying "Good child" in a sharp tone, almost mocking him. I took off my belly and switched on the camera inside and then shoved it round the corner quickly. I placed it on the ground angled up so that you could see anything that went on. I took in a deep breath and flung myself around the corner. I heard a sound that sounded like the boy had been punched and saw the body drop to the ground. I flung on the light and gripped my bat. I screamed to wake up the rest of the house, and slipped my wig behind the belly.

I saw that the body belonged Quil, and I felt sorry for him. I ran at the pair and hit one of them round the back of the head with the bat. The fell to the floor and the bat cracked in two. _Damn!_ I thought, before running and grabbing a frying pan out of the cupboard. I spun around and started to fight the left over person with the pan. They ducked and kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall backwards and hitting my head on the island counter. It was then that I smelt it. Blood. I felt dizzy, and everything began to spin. I got up anyway. My anger boiling inside me.

The person, whose shoes showed me that she was the woman, was now crouched over the man who was lying on the floor. He began to get up and I cursed under my breath. I gripped the pan in my hand and prayed to God.

**Short chapter I know but, I wasn't sure how to proceed. OHHH AND LINES ARE OPEN FOR YOU TO VOTE!**

**Who do you wanna go?**

**THE PEOPLE LEFT ARE!:**

**Edward**

**Jasper**

**Jacob**

**Emmett**

**Quil**

**Sam**

**Mike**

**Seth**

**Happy voting! you can vote more than once, and to vote Review or PM message me!**


End file.
